The present invention relates to a case battery system which extends the usage time of a personal electronic device. More particularly, this invention relates to a case battery with storage that provides more electrical power and protection of a personal electronic device. Furthermore, the present invention provides the case battery an ability to be engaged on the dock even when a personal electronic device is placed in it so as to be charged and communicate between a personal electronic device and components of the case battery system, an external electronic device.
“Portable” is one of the keywords which defines the era of information technology. Computing power had been an obstacle to making the technology portable for a long time. Considering the first computer, it would be easy to understand the situation. With the advent of the transistors and integrated circuit, however, computing power can be crammed in a really small space. Locating the heart of a computer inside the computer or even on a mother board is not easy, actually challenging to a layman. Once the computing power became possible for portability, it took a very short time to recognize the hard fact that the power source of a battery and the memory capacity are the serious problems. This is much harder to solve than the CPU problem.
Since the 1990's, portable electronic devices such as cellular phones, MP3 players, camcorders, digital cameras, etc., have become indispensable to every one. The portable electronic devices need to be charged very frequently such that the usage is critically limited.
Also, because functions of portable electronic devices are limited, a variety of convenient supplementary functions are in demand to fulfil users' needs.
Accordingly, a need for a case battery system for a personal electronic device or a portable personal electronic device has been present for a long time. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.